


Euphemisms

by Astereae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, canon is what I want, i wrote this in 30 minutes i had a vision, like kinda but not really lol, this is specifically very marichat heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astereae/pseuds/Astereae
Summary: Marinette and Chat have a conversation about whether or not it should be easy to talk to the objects of their affections.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Euphemisms

**Author's Note:**

> K i had a vision and I wrote this in like 20 minutes. This is based vaguely off a tiktok if yall have seen one like it lmk and I'll uhh give them credit or smth.
> 
> anyways marichat is my favorite ship so come get yall juice.

Marinette didn’t know why exactly she was hanging out with Chat Noir on her roof this late into the night, but it was pleasant out, at the end of March, and for the first time all week, it hadn’t been raining. He was sitting on the edge of the railing, his legs swinging back and forth. As ladybug, the two of them did far more dangerous stunts together, but with the mask off, in her pajamas, it made her nervous.

The reason he was here, she believed, is that the latest villain had thrown her under a bridge before she was able to transform, and when Chat wasn’t able to find her after the battle was over, he got really anxious and went to find her.

“Here,” She said, giving him a chocolate croissant from the bakery, watching the skyline. He smiled, taking a bite. “What’s up, kitty?”

He held the croissant in his mouth, looking up to the sky. Even though the night was clear, the stars were dim and far away. He looked an awful lot like Chat Blanc there, and it took Marinette a second to realise that it was because he was on the verge of tears, so she started talking. If she knew anything about him, it was that he enjoyed distraction- he talked his way around his feelings.

“I know you got spooked by me getting tossed into the river, but I’m a good swimmer, I swear. I mean, not as good as Kim, of course, but I made it out just fine.I’m usually pretty lucky around akumas, though. Even though I’m clumsy. It’s honestly a miracle I’m not worse off.”

“I know.” He said, “You are pretty clumsy.” He looked at the croissant in his hand. Flecks of the puff pastry fell down into the street. “Even if it had gone awfully wrong, then m’Lady would’ve used her lucky charm, and you would’ve been fine.” The anxiety came back to her in full force, and so Marinette pulled Chat onto the roof proper. “What was that for?” He asked indignantly.

“You look like you’re about to fall.” She said. “It stresses me out.”

“I’ve fallen way further than that.” He said, and with a puckish smile, jumped over the railing. Marinette watched him bounce off the street back up to land precisely on the railing.

“I was there.” She said while he was rising. Under her breath.

“Hm?” He asked.

“Nothing.” She said. He stepped down onto the patio for her benefit. “Hey princess, have you ever been in love?”

Marinette choked on air. “What?” She struggled out, fanning her face.

“I just want to know if it’s easy.” He said. “If it should be easy, I mean.”

“I can’t talk to the guy I’m in love with.” She said. “Every time we’re alone together, or close, or whatever, then I get all sweaty and stuttery and I look like a total fool.”

“I can’t stop talking to the girl I’m in love with. The words just tumble out and they’re never right. If they were the right words, then she would... She would be with me.”

“If I had half your confidence, then maybe...”

“Well, confidence is something you can learn.” He said. “What do you two talk about?”

“Nothing, really.” Marinette said, resting her face in her hands. “Our conversations aren’t very long.”

“You know what is?” Chat asked, and she looked up to see him wiggling his eyebrows.

“What?” She asked.

He laughed, slapping his leg. “Princess, it’s a euphemism, an integral part of flirting.”

“Euphemism for what?” She asked. He rolled his eyes, then glanced down. Marinette’s blush had faded, but now it was back in full force. “That is- I- gh- how could- I really doubt-”

“Calm down.” He said. “Sorry.”

“I don’t think I’m very cut out for this.” She said.

“Look at us. You can’t talk to the guy you like and I can’t stop talking to the girl I like.” He said. “We’re useless. Hey maybe you and I should just date each other. We might balance it out.”

“Don’t test your luck.” She said. “This is my roof, I can kick you off.”

“I’ll land on my feet.” He said. “But I’d prefer it if you didn’t.”

“Why?”

“I don’t wanna go home.” He laid down, looking at the sky. “I... You wouldn’t know, because you don’t have a secret identity, and even if you did, I’ve met your parents, your family’s great. But for me, when I’m Chat Noir, it’s the only time I feel like I can be... free.”

“Come here, Kitty.” She said. He looked up, and she patted the cushion on the loveseat next to her. He got up and crouched next to her. “I’m not kicking you off the roof.”

“Thanks.” He said. He softened, slowly. “You have school in the morning, right?”

“Yeah.” She said, her eyes heavy. She was just gonna close them while Chat talked.

Just resting her eyes for a little, that’s all.

Marinette woke up in her bed, her hand in Chat’s hair. He was asleep on his knees on the floor. She yelped, kicking the blanket onto him.

“Plagg!” Chat chastised. “Oh, no, did I fall asleep?” He pulled the blanket down off his face. “So sorry, m’Lady, but I have to take my leave.” Without allowing Marinette a word in edgewise, he was out the roof and away.

“Ironic.” She said. It was fairly early, but she was tired as hell, she had been up too late. She set a later alarm and gathered her blankets back up.

Despite having gotten up earlier, she slept through the alarm and barely had time to run a brush through her hair when she had to leave.

“Mari! Love the hair.” Alya said, greeting her with a half hug.

“I slept in.” She said. “I’m so hungry, I didn’t have breakfast.”

“Let’s get something from the vending machines.” She said. “See something you like?” She called across the courtyard to Adrien.

Marinette turned away, but watched him through the corner of her eye. He squinted, ruffling his hair, which was uncharacteristically unkempt. “Yeah.” He muttered. Marinette could’ve mistaken it.

“What were you doing all night?” Alya asked as Marinette retrieved a bag of crisps from the vending machine. 

“Just talking.”

“To?”   


“A friend.” This was not the first time that she’d had conversations with Chat on her roof, and likely it would not be the last, but she kept it to herself. Alya would ask her to ask too many questions that she already knew the answers to.

“A guy friend?” Alya asked. Marinette ignored her, eating instead.

It was a pleasant day- the weather was holding, it was even warmer than yesterday. Marinette was watching the clouds roll past the window, thinking about what Chat said. What sort of innuendo would Adrien respond to? Probably nothing. She didn’t want to be annoying to him the way Chat was to her. Speaking of Adrien, he was more out of it than she was, almost passed out on his desk while Nino was taking notes.

“Girl, get your brain back in the classroom.” Alya said. “You have to help me with this, there’s so many symbols and numbers-” She cut herself off with a groan as Marinette took the notebook, finding the highlighted portion.

“This equation isn’t long,” She said, mostly to herself, as she started to work through it.

“But you know what is,” Adrien mumbled.

The class went silent. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up, as Marinette stared at him. Everyone stared at him, actually. Nino was stifling a laugh, and so was Alya. Chole looked surprised. Mylene, Juleka and Rose all looked rather scandalized.

“Why’s everyone staring?” He asked.

“Dude... you said that out loud.” Nino said through chuckles.

He looked behind him to Marinette. She didn’t blush, or stutter. The fatigue drained from his eyes and one eyebrow dropped as he made the same realization she did.

“What, Princess? It’s a euphemism.”

Marinette laughed.


End file.
